


The New York City wind carries all regret with it

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Gen, Loki perhaps feels some regret, Loki's a babe basically, a terrible babe that I want to punch, because Thor's hands are as bloody as Loki's, but can he admit it to himself is the question, but why am I rambling here, in a movie where faceless characters are killed off without remorse, let's see a little more of that, the integrity of the characters suffers, these little Loki ficlets, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York. The street, burning. God, the thing spoke to him. Loki realizes that this game he's played has consequences on every end. A very short piece set during the Battle of New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New York City wind carries all regret with it

God, the thing spoke. Loki hadn't even noticed the Chitauri a few feet away, pinned beneath a concrete slab— and did it even see him? But it had spoken. Forgetting the pain in his leg, Loki drew closer. Blue flames flickered weakly from beneath the Chitauri’s askew visor. Its voice sputtered in black mucus, but it was saying something.

"Rreemah…” it hissed, “Rreeeemah…"

As the Chitauri spoke, its head fell back, and it snarled before coughing out another syllable. Its words were swords and daggers, dropped and clattering on a stone floor. The same word— "Rreemah"— a name? What was it saying? 

Suddenly, it jerked, reaching beneath the boulder— Loki drew his spear back quickly, but the creature was only clutching a gaping hole, trying to keep back an oozing black slime.

Loki would have felt something like contrition, had he allowed himself to recognize it. Instead, he drew back. He whirled, grabbed the horn of a passing Chitauri cruiser, and felt the jolt as it rushed him into the air, leaving the beast slack-jawed in the dust and the ashes of the burned city.


End file.
